1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar thermal coats, and more particularly to a solar thermal coat assembly made of a carbon nanocapsule composite material that uses solar energy to provide warming effect.
2. Description of Related Art
The weather in high mountain areas is always changing, and thus, to mountain climbers in accidents, how to survive severe and changeable weather conditions by preventing body temperature from dropping is actually a matter of life and death. In the low latitude region, the incidence angle of sunshine is relatively large and the intensity of solar radiation is relatively high, so the weather there remains warm. On the contrary, in the high latitude region, the incidence angle of sunshine is relatively small and the weather there is generally cool because of dispersed solar energy. Particularly, in the Frigid Zone between 50 Degree North to 70 Degree North, including the north portions of Eurasia and North America, the mean maximum temperature is about 10° C., with a great temperature difference. Therefore, a great demand for light, comfortable and warm clothing exists among people in nations and areas of high latitudes. In addition, the significant temperature variation in the high latitude region is often unbearable to people resident in the low latitude region and traveling to there for either business or sightseeing. Besides, the aged people and special patients when receiving cold stimulus, are likely to have chills, slow breath, weak pulses and dull reaction, and in some worse cases, can even die for heart failure. The solar thermal life jacket disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. M338811 and the thermal cloth proposed by Taiwan Patent No. M356396 are both for warming users wearing them. However, the two prior inventions have the following problems to be improved:
1. The heating wires can only give sufficient heat when considerable electric power is consumed. Both the known devices use portable solar batteries built in the life jacket or thermal cloth, and the batteries probably fail to supply stuffiest electric power for the life jacket or thermal cloth to give heat for long time.
2. Since the heating wires are attached to the existing outer jacket of the life jacket or thermal cloth, the generated heat tends to convect with the relatively cool ambient air. Thus, the heat runs away too fast and more electric power is required for maintaining the temperature in the life jacket or thermal cloth. Consequently, the limited power stored in the solar battery can be exhausted very soon.
3. Since the heating wires are thick and heavy, the life jacket or thermal cloth having heating wires can add difficulty to users' action, thereby limiting the practicality of the product.